masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Priority: Horizon
Another question So, I just reworked the page to include what happens if Miranda died at the Suicide Mission. There's one possible outcome I'm not aware of, though. If Miranda isn't loyal (IE didn't complete Miranda: The Prodigal) and you don't warn her about Kai Leng after Priority: The Citadel II, is it possible that Kai Leng kills her during the mission, via one of the monitors? If so, when? (I've been looking all over on YouTube and all I can find is videos of the died-after-killing-her-father bit.) ~SlvstrChung 23:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not so sure that she can ever be warned. I see no such option, leading me to believe she meant to die anyway. — Teugene (Talk) 03:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I dunno what to tell you. She lived in my playthrough, and there's videos on YouTube of her living through it from people besides me. If you're thorough--take all the conversation options when talking to Anderson, read Anderson's e-mail, and take every conversation option available when talking to Miranda--well, that's gotta be enough. ~SlvstrChung 10:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::This. I also warned Miranda on a non-import save. She died of Leng's wounds regardless. Miranda's ME2 loyalty mission is critical to her survival in ME3. 20:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Mirand is loyal and I warn her about Kai Leng, but don't give Aliance Resource for her. For this reason she is dead, I think. Loyal, Warned, Resourced, and DEAD Playing on Xbox 360; Miranda was loyal to me in ME2; I completed Miranda: The Prodigal; I read Kai Leng's Dossier and warned her about it when I spoke to her in the Spectre Requisitions Office; I gave her access to the Alliance Resources she asked for in the apartments. During the mission, I saw Kai Leng drop in behind her (on one of the consoles) and Shepard made a comment about hoping she was prepared/expecting him. I have a full reputation bar, with less than one bar being taken up by Renegade. When I got to the final cut scene, she looked a bit beat up, but I figured it was fine. I've reloaded the final cut scene repeatedly and tried every option I could: Paragon Charm option, Renegade Intimidate option, non-Charm/Intimidate option with and without Renegade interrupt. Regardless of my choice, Miranda still dies. Oddly enough, she only gets shot if I do the non-Charm/Intimidate option without Renegade interrupt, in that case she dies before telling me about the tracer on Kai Leng. Very frustrating. Any ideas as to where I went wrong? The only thing I can think of is that I romanced her in ME2, but told her it was over in ME3. - Shoone 15:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I romanced her and told her it was over in ME3 and got the same result despite the fact that I warned her about Kai Leng and gave her Alliance resources, which on a side note is complete BS. Apparently the only way to keep her alive is to break it off with her in ME2. **** Bioware, this game is pissing me off more and more. - Implodinggoat 15:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Language policy, dude. Martolives 15:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just played that mission and it pissed me off. I rage quit and then wrote this entry. It just irritates me that there's nothing I can do in ME3 to possibly save her unless I want to break things off with Liara. Her dying just because you broke things off with her is totally arbitrary and it seems designed just to piss you off. When I played through it I was too angry at the writers to even be saddened by the scene. - Implodinggoat 16:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Citation. The same events seem to have happened to both me and Shoone (warned her about Kai Leng, gave her the Alliance resources). So it seems confirmed. I used the Paragon interrupt and she told me about the tracer; but then she dropped dead. My guess is that if you break things off with her she loses the loyalty tag, I play on 360 so I can't check the save file info to find out. - Implodinggoat 16:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Usually, when people are warned about language policy, they don't repeat the offence immediately following. Please refrain. Also, your edits will still have to be verified, and may not be appropriate for the Miranda Lawson page. More appropriate for the walkthrough. And please don't use ME on this site, it's Mass Effect - write it out in full. Please refer to the Manual of Style and site policies. Martolives 16:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC) As it turns out, there may be factors you're missing, so it will need to be verified. For the record, one of my saves is a male Shep in a relationship with Miranda, and mine survived Horizon on the second play through. Can't remember what I might have done differently, and I'm going to go back and check at some point, but it may just be that you're missing something here. Martolives 16:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I've just confirmed this as untrue - there are stacks of players, not just myself, who have romanced Miranda from ME2 and been able to say their goodbyes to her on the comms terminal on Priority: Earth. You're missing something, somewhere. It's going to have to be removed. Sorry. Martolives 16:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Out of curiosity did you break off the romance with Miranda in ME3? I broke off the romance and I figured that must have been what caused her to die. - Implodinggoat 19:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) No, I did not - it's a possible factor, but it's one that would need to be looked into more thoroughly, because it's highly unlikely that relationship factors are going to affect the story mechanics. I will try it on my next play through, and I would like a few others to do the same if anyone would like to try, just to verify. Thing is, that little bit of renegade you had may have affected it, as well. I had a full Paragon and full rep with a little renegade thrown in on my first play through in which she died, and I couldn't convince TIM to shoot himself, but on my second, I had substantially less renegade, possible none (not entirely certain here) and was able to achieve just about every charm I could - anyone that can survive, did, on my second run. But I'll try your idea out, and see what happens. Martolives 01:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I veered very heavily on the Paragon side in my playthrough (like 95% paragon), so I doubt that was a factor. I'm certain that I gave her the Alliance data because I remember mulling that one over. I'm pretty sure that I warned her about Kai Leng as well; but I could be wrong on that one since that part happened much earlier in the game and it didn't really grab my attention at the time. So my thinking is that either breaking off your relationship with her sets her back to disloyal or my memory is just flawed and I didn't actually warn her about Kai Leng. Hopefully its the latter. - Implodinggoat 02:54, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I should be able to confirm this shortly since I'm in the same scenario, I just have to get this far in the story, but I've found several reliable reports to the same end. If you dump Miranda in ME3, she dies, even if she was loyal, you warn her, and provide assets. Supposedly the way around this is to not dump her, but instead lead her on. Once you confirm a romance fully with another interest (the point at which you get the paramour achievement), Miranda's romance will end by default, but she will live since her breakup scene is never triggered. It will be a day or two before I get around to playing Horizon, but I will report back here if she dies. It's frustrating and stupid, but I agree with others, I think it resets her loyalty flag when you have the breakup scene. --Devwild 21:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Update: Confirmed. If you dump miranda, the other tasks don't matter, she dies anyway. --Devwild 01:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Similar situation: I had done the Loyalty mission, romanced her and dumped her in Mass Effect 2, warned her about Kai Leng, and she died. Seems it doesn't matter what game you dump her in if you ever had her "locked in" - she dies regardless. Would be interested to get confirmation so this can be moved to main page. --Onyxium 23:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Even crazier, I just had a disloyal Miranda survive the mission. I did not romance anyone in 2'' and did not complete any loyalty missions except Kasumi's (b/c of the Locust; see my profile for details), but did warn her about Kai Leng and gave her Alliance resources. This is absurd. If my playthrough is correct, we were completely wrong about loyalty mattering, and only your decisions in ''3 affect the outcome? I am so confused now. ~SlvstrChung 21:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : Did it again using my "everyone survived ME2 despite being disloyal" save. Did the exact same sequence: all three ME3 meetings, warned her about Kai Leng, gave her Alliance resources. She survived. ~SlvstrChung 03:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I can also confirm that if you dump her then no matter what she dies. Just happened to me, did her loyalty mission in ME2, warned her of Kai Leng, and everything else and she still died. I dumped her in ME3 and this is what happened. --Snake241079 17:41, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Can prove that this is true, on my second playthrough now and just finished the mission without breaking it off and she survived. Did everything else the same as last playthrough so that can be ruled out. (Weird thing is that Tali acts as if she died afterward and gets drunk in her honor at the bar on the Normandy still)--Snake241079 01:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Something that should be added to this is that you have to meet her all three times. I'm playing as femshep so I have no romance options with Miranda. She's loyal from ME2. I missed the first meeting with her but met her the next two, warned her about KL, gave her alliance resources, and successfully completed the Paragorn option of getting her father to give up... and yet she died. I've seen on BioWare Social that other people have said that you do have to meet her all three times on the Citadel. It makes me sad because I did everything else possible..Sangie 21:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) While Miranda’s “survival guide” is pretty much confirmed and well known at this point, it maybe probably be of some worth mentioning in this page (or the character’s) a couple things regarding her being romanced and the breakup resulting in her death: 1) If you break off a romance with her IN ME3 she will die, no matter what. You can break things off with her at the very end of ME2 (before import) she’ll appear to take it well and continue friendly after (though the save file will not flag her as romanced). 2)- It is possible to “bypass” Miranda’s death while pursuing another romantic interest in ME3: by reassuring her and not breaking things up in the first encounter at the docks, then “locking in” the other romance BEFORE the apartment encounter – where she will then treat Shepard as a friend ( same conversations as though she was never romanced) – but the bottom line is, whether an oversight or by game design, there is NO breakup in this scenario, which means no death. As a sidenote: from a role-playing point of view, the first route in particular might be interesting for players having trouble with all this, considering: • Shepard will be Earth-bound at the beginning of ME3 (and especially if Arrival was completed), the breakup at the end of ME2 would seem like a mature decision on both parts at that point, both would then have moved on but remained good friends, despite having had an involvement/romance during the events of Mass Effect 2. • If Shepard plans to be with another squad mate in ME3 – but particularly if Liara was romanced, because of the events in LotSB (with the kiss interrupt and the love scene aboard the Normandy), maybe Shepard realizes Liara is “the one” and decides to break up with Miranda. • The second option can also be headcanon’ed however the player sees fit, while the purpose is keeping her alive. PS: I’ve gotten Tali’s drunken scene in every possible scenario – so I don’t believe it relates to Miranda’s death (not necessarily), but a newfound respect for Miranda as she realized stuff they had in common and how it affects her, having had problems with her father as well. This is regardless of Miranda’s survival, instead at her success in dealing with Henry Lawson and freeing Oriana. The scene doesn’t appear if: Miranda’s plotline wasn’t “properly” concluded (i.e she was killed by Cerberus/not present). Additionally, Miranda’s further appearances (goodbyes, Extended Cut and Citadel DLCs) should confirm that the game acknowledges Miranda's survival, despite Tali’s drunken speech. --IceQuinn (talk) 21:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Good stuff! Confirmed some of that and added a few notes to the article where it seemed relevant. Cattlesquat (talk) 16:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Someone instantly pulled back out one note ("Tali's subsequent drinking scene in the Normandy will occur in any version where Miranda appears during this mission, whether Miranda lives or dies."). I thought it relevant because of the confusion it & the wounding creates about whether Miranda is alive or not. But I'll let someone else re-add that if they agree. Cattlesquat (talk) 16:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I hate to disagree, and I realize this is over two years after the last post, but on a vanilla un-modded game I was just able to have Miranda survive even though I romanced her in Mass Effect 2 and broke up with her in Mass Effect 3 to pursue Liara. I had completed her loyalty mission and everyone survived the Suicide Mission and I was mostly Paragon. Although she did appear a bit beaten up she did still survive this mission and appeared as a War Asset (and appeared in the Citadel DLC after). So despite what the article claims, it appears it is not always true that breaking up with Miranda causes her death. The criteria which leads to her death in this mission must be a bit more complicated than that. In short, I did explicitly break up with her in Mass Effect 3 (no other relationship locked-in at that point) and yet she survived. DeJuanNOnley (talk) 14:31, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Looking back on the previous posts, my best guess is that breaking off your romance with her in Mass Effect 3 only results in her death if you did not warn her about Leng (which will always result in her death regardless) or if you pursue a romantic interest other than Liara. Nobody else has specifically mentioned romancing Liara in Mass Effect, then romancing Miranda in Mass Effect 2 (while completing the Shadow Broker DLC and renewing your interest in Liara), and then finally breaking things off with Miranda and subsequently locking in a relationship with Liara after Priority: Citadel III. Doing the above, in order, still allows Miranda to live. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 14:59, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I've created a character from another ME3 character, which itself was imported from a ME2 save file. The later had Miranda survive, as she came from an ME2 save where she survives but without romance - nor breakups (Liara is the one all along) -, and her loyalty mission having been accomplished. The first character run (from ME2 save) had Miranda kept alive. The second run (from the first character ME3 save) had Miranda dying, although she was made aware of the Shaolin villain at the vidcomm. Btw, Kai Leng's Alliance Dossier was forwarded by Admiral Hacket via the private e-mail system, not by David Anderson. --HawkFest (talk) 16:31, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Trivia? Do we allow for trivia on mission pages? If so, I have something that I would like to add to the page.--LegacyOfTheAsh 03:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :And what would that be? Lancer1289 03:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Took me a while to get back to you but; At the end of Horizon in ME2 Shepard ends with the line, "I've had enough of this place." Shepard ends with the same line at the end of Priority: Horizon. I figured that it was a decent little bit of trivia worth mentioning.--LegacyOfTheAsh 22:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm...that is rather interesting. I would normally not say things like that are trivia, but the only two missions on the same planet ending with the same dialogue, I would have to say that it probably would be trivia, but only in this article. Lancer1289 01:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool. Thanks vote the vote of confidence :)--LegacyOfTheAsh 08:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Shep also says, "I've had enough of this station to last a lifetime," at the end of Shep's "Lazerus" awakening in ME2. Shep seems to like that parting expression, although plainly not as much as "I should go." -- AnotherRho (talk) 02:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough glitches I didn't get the bug (about party getting stuck below ladder) at all -- I'm on PC. I was also unable to locate the "head to the other side of the hall for more credits" I think that may be the salvage 4500 credits of research data. Ea-41905502 02:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ME3 glitch? So, I imported, did the loyalty missions, and all that.. I tried literally every way, and had all the prerequisites, and no matter what choices I made, she dies. Every. Single. Time. I think this game got rushed, because this isn't the first time I've had something like this happen. I double checked on here, and she should have been fine. Legion should have been fine also. But no, both dead. I hate when good games have stuff like this. Just give my reanimated corpse captain a happy ending. - NemFX (talk) 00:04, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Money bug Hi I just completed this mission and somehow I lost all my money... :Losing credits is not an unheard-of bug that can occur at various points in the game; seems like it's usually fixable by reloading a save. Elseweyr (talk | ) 08:52, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Wii U Glitch It seems that on Wii U, romancing Miranda is the only way to save her. There has not been any reports of her surviving without being romanced. Also happened to me. Niniendowarrior (talk) 23:34, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :: Here's some links of people discussing it on Wii U. * https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAAYUKlWTGOZ9A * https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADRUqFs3qcpqg * https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAAYUKlIFeFLvQ Niniendowarrior (talk) 02:45, June 5, 2014 (UTC) The Brutes and Banshee Any advice on how to get past this section of the mission? WeAreLegion1 (talk) 15:37, May 8, 2014 (UTC)WeAreLegion1 Bug? When I went into the elevator to access the tower I fell through the floor into a part of the level I'd already cleared...by which I mean all the doors had been locked down and I had to reload. Anyone else find this? Mass Effect 3 import I have played Mass Effect 3 once and I've completed the whole game. Then I start a new game with the import of the said game. There is something about this one I want to add: Miranda Lawson has not send me e-mail on my new game. Okay, so here is what I did: - Play Mass Effect 3 without any imports of previous Mass Effect Game. - Miranda is available, and I receive an e-mail about her meeting. - Met her in vidcomm at Spectre terminal, and meet her personally in D24, and also in an apartment. - Miranda is dead for that save game (die of heavy injury) - Complete the game. - Import the said completed game save to a new game. - Miranda no longer available. No e-mail receive from her, and she is nowhere to be found, possibly assumed dead. I haven't play until this part to confirm if she is really dead or if it is a bug. Anyone tried yet? (edit: forgot to include I have done those 3 parts) -- 15:54, January 28, 2016 (UTC)